


肚子饿了怎么办？

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 17





	肚子饿了怎么办？

手机铃声响起，艺兴看了眼来电，再看一眼床上病歪歪的师弟，想了想，还是按下了接听键。

“阿烈病了……疲劳过度，发了好几天高烧。”

艺兴小声说道，一边说一边往房间外面走。那模样，小心翼翼的，生怕让师弟知道他正在接电话。

那边啰啰嗦嗦说了好半天，他一直没吭气，脸上却写满不耐烦。

“都说了我现在不能去！”

艺兴烦了，直接挂了电话再关了机，把手机扔到沙发上不再看一眼。

阿烈好像被吵醒，迷迷糊糊喊了声师哥，他困难地支起上半身，因为生病而有些肿胀的眼睛睁开一丝缝，可怜巴巴瞅着艺兴。

“师哥……”

他病得挺严重，说话声都带着浓浓的鼻音。

“怎么了？”艺兴连忙走过去，坐在床边柔柔地看着阿烈。

“你要出去吗？”

艺兴喉头哽了一下，面色不太自然，“……不出去。”

“真的？你保证？”

生病的师弟像极不足满月的幼犬，委屈又可怜地跟艺兴撒娇，一双桃花眼也变得水汪汪，看得人心里顿时柔软。

阿烈从小就是这样，一生病就喜欢撒娇，还只对艺兴撒娇，要艺兴抱着，要艺兴哄着，连吃饭睡觉都要在一起。师父说过阿烈几句，训他一个男人撒娇像什么话，一点儿没有男子气概。他才不理，师父爱怎么说怎么说，反正他就要师哥陪着。久而久之，师父便懒得再管。这下可好，这白切黑的小崽子更猖狂了，开始学会装病，就为了把艺兴拴在身边彰显所谓的所有权。

实际上，艺兴对于师弟的装病行为心知肚明，不过一个愿打一个愿挨，艺兴那个人最痴迷于被谁爱着的感觉，尤其痴迷师弟，师弟把他当稀世珍宝一样宠着供着，他高兴都来不及，怎可能因为师弟装病而生气。

这种关系虽然有些畸形，但他们两个谁都不在乎，他们更在乎的是有没有人察觉到——最好一个比一个清楚，那么，就不会有谁惦记他们中的任何一个。

可万万没想到小吴总成了那个“明知山有虎偏向虎山行”的人。师哥为了小吴总而不再遵守他们默认的规矩，阿烈的危机感越来越重，心里越来越着急，但始终想不到好办法能把师哥抢回来。

先不说这些了。

阿烈吸了吸鼻子，眼神也放得更加可怜无辜，一双大大的桃花眼含着一包眼泪，要哭不哭的。艺兴一下就中招了，连声保证自己哪里都不去，还是发誓的那种。

“真的——我保证。”艺兴说着，温柔地抚平阿烈乱糟糟的头发，一下一下，温柔极了。

阿烈顺着这个姿势蹭了蹭艺兴的手掌心，而后钻进艺兴怀里，两手松松圈住对方腰肢，哼哼唧唧说什么师哥就在这儿陪我吧别出去了。越发像只幼犬。

艺兴轻轻叹了口气，调整好坐姿，然后给师弟唱起安眠曲。他声音好柔，安眠曲也好听，阿烈听着，睡意渐渐袭来。

在彻底陷入安睡之前，可怜的幼犬瞟了眼被扔去沙发上的手机，悄悄勾起嘴角冷笑。

跟我抢？哪儿凉快哪儿待着去吧你。

小吴总盯着手机一脸不可置信，眉毛都挑高。夹在手指缝的烟快烧完了也没发现，直到手指被烫了才反应过来。

啪，他把手机摔了，气得在办公室里打转。秘书闻声跑进来，以为他们小吴总怎么了，怎突然发这么大的脾气，便说了些讨好的话。

小吴总正在气头上，看谁都不顺眼，指着秘书的鼻子叫人滚，无辜成了炮灰的秘书立刻连滚带爬跑出去，留他们小吴总在办公室吹胡子瞪眼。

阿烈阿烈，成天都是那个阿烈！以前故意在他面前提阿烈无非是让他嫉妒、故意使坏罢了，他便也没有多在意，这回可好，说什么阿烈病了要照顾，直接放他鸽子，甚至破天荒跟他大声——还挂他的电话！

怎么？当按摩棒是吗？想用了就来找，不想用了就一边待着去。

小吴总气到昏头，抄起杯子就摔倒地上。

身边的男男女女哪个不是削尖了脑袋要往他床上爬，偏艺兴不在乎他的床他的人，高兴就来不高兴就不来。真是……蹬鼻子上脸！

他闭了闭眼，揉着抽痛的太阳穴，而后转身虚着眼睛看向落地窗外。

层叠错落的高楼大厦间有一处老房子，19世纪末的建筑风格，青瓦青砖，三进三出，房子虽然古旧，但地皮可值不少钱。然而这些放在那样会赚钱的小吴总眼里却是一文不值——在他眼里，最值钱的是住在房子里的某个人。

他扯开嘴角露出一个阴森森的笑容，接着抓起西装外套往外走。

“备份大礼，”他吩咐道，“我要去看个病人。”

秘书一脸为难，战战兢兢提醒等会儿还要跟合作方见面。

小吴总刚迈出去的脚生生又收回来——妈的，气到把这件事都忘了。

咣！小吴总一脚踹上办公桌，桌子被他踹得直晃。周围下属也跟着提心吊胆，大气都不敢出，生怕又成炮灰。

“……知道了！烦死。”

于是乎，小吴总怎么走出办公室又怎么走了回去。回去后，他整个人窝在沙发上，半晌，叹了一口长长的气。

至于小吴总嘴里的病人，这会儿正哼哼唧唧缠着小吴总眼里最值钱的人。

下午睡了一觉，阿烈的精神头能好一些，晚饭时候多喝了一碗瘦肉粥，肚子有些撑，再加上吃了有安眠成分的药，他这会儿又开始犯困。

“要师哥抱着睡。”

阿烈眨巴着水汪汪的桃花眼跟师哥撒娇。师哥愣了愣，随后弯起一双下垂眼揶揄他怎么还跟小时候一样。

可是你跟小时候不一样了，阿烈悄悄地想，又想，小时候师哥好喜欢他的，喜欢到眼里都容不下其他师兄弟，怎如今撞见那个小吴总就跟没了魂儿似的，眼里不再只有他，嘴上也不再只挂着他的名字。一次次背着他去跟小吴总约炮也就罢了，还出格到主动要求3p。

这谁能忍得了，也就他能忍——那个小吴总不是也忍了？得了吧，他打听过的，那人是富二代圈子里玩得特别疯的一个，别说觉得3p羞耻，兴许还想着搞3p多刺激。

自己也是个怂货，阿烈耷眉丧眼，明明不高兴跟别人分享师哥，可师哥要求了，他就没出息地答应了。

不过今天总算可以独享师哥，这样好的机会可不能放过。

“师哥……”阿烈挂在艺兴身上拱啊拱的，寻见舒服姿势便抱住师哥一把细腰，“师哥抱着我睡吧。”

“热啊……”

艺兴看了眼窗外快落山的太阳，今天外面快40度了……

阿烈却摇摇头，“不热，开空调就行了。”

“但是你病了，生病不能吹空调。”

阿烈垂下眼帘思忖几秒，复而抬起眼巴巴看着师哥，“那……我再发发汗说不定病就彻底好了？”

再发发汗？艺兴直勾勾盯着师弟眼睛，那双桃花眼里写了什么，他看得再明白不过。

“不行。”

？？？

“别那么看我，不行就是不行。”

“……行吧。”

阿烈从艺兴怀里坐起，作势要躺好乖乖睡觉，但也不过是“作势”——他刚坐直没一秒就扑倒艺兴，结实高大的身体把人压在身下，先用眼睛奸一遍，再用舌头直直舔过师哥的脸蛋。

一系列动作快得不容艺兴拒绝，或者说，当阿烈热烫鼻息吹在脸上时他就软了，软成一滩春水，敏感的后穴缩了缩，两条腿不受控制地打开，容纳阿烈挤进来。

艺兴的下垂眼浮起一层水汽，阿烈看着，下面那根东西立刻就硬了，硬硬地贴着师哥大腿根，还蹭来蹭去，隔着布料对人赤裸倾诉欲望。

“师哥……”

阿烈柔声唤着，嘴唇细细吻着艺兴泛了红的眼尾。他一手握住师哥一对细瘦腕骨高举过头，另一只手从衣服下摆钻进去揉捏师哥的细皮嫩肉。当手指抚到胸前，阿烈猛地掐了把奶尖，接着撩起衣服将奶尖含在嘴里舔舐吸吮。

“唔……阿烈……”

艺兴也情动了，骚的像只小狐狸一样，挺起胸口好让阿烈吃个够。

好久没做了，阿烈生病前自己忙着练习忙着比赛，连睡觉时间都不充足，而小吴总那边也很少能见一回；阿烈生病后他又忙着照顾，原本说好今天去找小吴总开荤，可师弟那样黏他，哪里走得开。

既然不能去见小吴总，那……帮师弟发发汗也没关系的吧。

艺兴主动脱了衣服，又去脱师弟的衣服，眼睛黏在对方身上，一寸寸扫过锻炼有佳的肌肉，单是看，他后面都痒得不行。

师弟轻笑一声，含住他的耳垂低声说：“师哥也想了是吗？”

“嗯……”

“有多想？告诉我。”

这白切黑的小崽子，又吊他胃口！

艺兴不快地瞪了阿烈一眼，却还是乖乖张开腿，解了皮带再拉着师弟的手伸进内裤里。他让师弟握住他那根东西，然后挺胯蹭了蹭，同时贴着师弟的耳朵说：“湿了。”

“我知道。”

“……知道你还不——啊！”

粗长的手指顶进后穴，连适应的时间都不给他留，师弟直接弓起手指用指关节按摩肉壁。艺兴大口喘着，将两条腿分得更开，屁股也抬起来好方便师弟指奸。

“师哥是女人吗？怎么里面这么多水？”

青年低哑的嗓音钻进艺兴耳朵，他打了个哆嗦，后穴夹得更紧，都隐隐感觉到手指肚上的茧子。

看着师哥变了眼神，阿烈也差不多猜到师哥脑子里在想什么，他故意拿指腹揉按内壁，很慢很慢那种，不像扩张，倒像是调情。

夹在两人之间的阴茎勃起了，变成可爱的粉红色，阿烈看得喜欢，便低头亲了一口，接着又去亲白皙的小腹，还用舌尖打着转舔弄人鱼线处的青筋。艺兴让他伺候得脑袋都飘忽忽，穴里痒得直流水。

“阿烈……进来……”

艺兴一边说一边拿膝盖撞了撞师弟胯间鼓囊囊的一包，却被师弟按住大腿根不许他动。

“着什么急，”阿烈又往艺兴后穴里塞了一根手指，两指交叠着模仿性交动作抽插，“师哥馋了？”他轻笑道，随即直起身体，扩张后穴的同时撸动自己那根又大又粗的东西。他故意把硬胀流水的龟头对准艺兴的脸，好让人看清楚他那根东西硬得有多厉害，但许看不许吃。

艺兴真的着急了，想凑过去舔一口，想尝尝好久没尝的味道。他知道师弟不会轻易让他如愿，便故意用慢动作舔了舔嘴唇，还露出一截舌尖给师弟看，也不说话，就看着师弟的脸勾了一下舌尖。

近前的桃花眼顿时暗下来，眼神阴鸷，眼角缩了缩。艺兴心里高兴了，眨巴眨巴眼睛，又冲着龟头隔空勾了勾舌尖。

“骚狐狸。”

阿烈骂道，抽出手指就要提枪上马——

咚咚咚，有谁敲了敲门。

“阿烈？艺兴？睡了没啊？”

师父在外面叫门，说是有人来看他们。

谁他妈这么不长眼？阿烈郁闷得要命，心说这谁啊真他妈有病，大晚上的不好好在家待着，串什么门！

艺兴也有点儿不爽，但旋即想到什么，眼底闪过一丝狡黠，一副猜到来人是谁的样子。他推开阿烈，整理好衣服便走过去开门。

果然，门外站着小吴总，还有秘书，还有大包小包的慰问品。

小吴总一点儿不见外，不等艺兴让他进门就大摇大摆跨进屋内，笑眯眯地跟阿烈打招呼。

“听说你病了，我过来看看。”

阿烈那张脸顿时比锅底还黑，要不是还病着，他都想把这人团吧团吧扔出去。

小吴总只当看不见，先指挥秘书放下慰问品，再找借口把人支走，然后慢悠悠晃到沙发跟前坐下，吸了吸鼻子，轻飘飘说：“我来的好像不是时候。”

阿烈翻了个白眼，“知道还不赶紧走？”

“我屁股都没坐热你就赶我走，有你这样待客的吗？——艺兴，你师弟真没礼貌。”

艺兴最懒得搭理这两人争风吃醋，看都不看他们一眼，就埋头拆那些大包小包。

“师哥！”

“艺兴！”

“……说。”

阿烈和小吴总又不吭气了，一个坐在床上，一个坐在沙发上，一个瞪着一个，比谁眼睛大似的。

艺兴烦得一批，拿泡茶做借口，三十六计走为上。

“嘁。”

“啧。”

等他端着茶壶和茶杯回来，那两人还梗着脖子谁都不搭理谁，空气中有隐隐的火药味。

可艺兴是谁？出了名的小狐狸，最懂用四两拨千斤的办法治这两个家伙。他来回看看，冷冰冰撂下一句话：“要是没得聊就散了吧。”

“不！”

“说！”

“行，”艺兴往凳子上一坐，比了个手势，“那聊吧。”

聊个屁啊，都互看不顺眼，有什么可聊。

艺兴倒也不急，“你们要是没话聊，那我说——阿烈，你去睡觉，小吴总，你回家。”

“那你呢？！”

“我？”艺兴一脸无辜，“我该干嘛干嘛去啊。”

“你要干嘛？！”

“整理库房，之前订得新狮头回来了，我得帮我爸去整理好——阿烈你知道的。”

小吴总一听这话来了神，“我跟你去！”

艺兴点点头，“行啊，走吧。”

阿烈急了，也想跟着师哥去，可是刚跨出门就被师父拉走，说什么要他帮着把清单往电脑里登记。

这怎么能行？怎能让那个小吴总在他眼皮底下把师哥吃了！

阿烈灵机一动，就装头晕，哼哼唧唧让师父去找边白白帮忙。

“白白约会去了。”

“又？？”

“白白好容易谈个朋友，你理解理解。”

他好容易个屁！都勾搭多久了！

可师父才不理会阿烈的辩驳，以为他是拿生病做借口不愿意帮忙，揶揄他要装病就跟艺兴装病去，少在自己跟前耍这些小九九。

心思被师父戳破，阿烈没了气焰，只得不情不愿跟师父走。

另一边。

小吴总跟着艺兴去了库房，一路上手不老实，一会儿捏屁股一会儿搂腰，然而通通被艺兴打回去。

“没完了？”艺兴没好气地说。

小吴总纳闷，“等等，你……不是要跟我干点什么啊？”

“我要跟你干什么？”

“……那你叫我来干嘛？”

“是你自己要跟来的。”

行，就当他自作多情。

实际上，艺兴很清楚小吴总心里想什么，其实他也想跟人干点儿什么，可地点不允许——上次被师弟抓奸的滋味儿他可没忘，要是这次再在师弟眼皮底下和小吴总这样那样，那屁股和命根子就别要了。

他摆了摆手，敷衍小吴总改天再说。接着脚下拐了弯，拐进库房开始整理新狮头。

灯一亮，小吴总眯了眯眼睛，下一秒就被满目琳琅的各色狮头吸引走注意力。他知道舞狮队既有名气又有家底，但没想到家底这么殷实——那些漂亮的狮头一看就价值不菲。

不同于北狮追求形似，狮头造型一般都是生猛威武，颜色以明黄色为主；艺兴所在的南派舞狮更偏向写意，狮头一个个凸眼大口粗眉短须，头顶还有独角，颜色也是五花八门极为绚丽。

虽然小吴总很不想承认，但自己目瞪口呆的样子像极没见过世面。

艺兴抿嘴悄悄笑他，指着其中一个狮头说：“摸摸看。”

“不了，我怕摸坏。”

“这又不是玻璃做的，摸一下坏不了。”

小吴总哼笑一声，凑近艺兴低语：“你不知道我手上没轻重啊？”

……废话，他当然知道，哪次上床不是掐得他哪儿哪儿都是手指印——嘴上也没轻重，动辄就咬得一块青一块紫。

“那麻烦小吴总下回轻一些，我是肉做的。”

“哦，我以为你是害怕你师弟发现。”

也算说对了。之前每次和小吴总做完，艺兴都有好几天不敢让师弟碰，生怕师弟见他一身青紫就气到什么都不顾，就上门跟人打一架。

三个人多快乐啊，艺兴没心没肺地想，大家和和气气的不好吗？

“艺兴——”小吴总突然凑过来舔了下耳垂，“我想你了。”

近前的白软身子细细打了个抖，他乘胜追击，一把将人搂进怀里亲昵地蹭着脸蛋，“做吧，我都硬了。”

艺兴低头瞄了一眼，那地方确实撑起了小帐篷，鼓囊囊的一大包，单是看他都嘴巴发干。

“可阿烈——”

“你不想吗？刚才被我打断了，肯定憋得难受吧。”

这话不假，原就被师弟吊了半天胃口，差点儿就能吃到了，结果让这吴咬金半路杀出来，扰了他的良宵春梦。

见艺兴眼神闪烁，小吴总知道他动摇了，便用胯下那一团撞了撞他的小腹。

“都给兴儿吃，”英俊帅气的青年含住他的耳垂低语，“我这根东西就是要喂饱兴儿才长出来的。”

简直杀人诛心。

“我知道兴儿最喜欢被人供着宠着，那我就供着你宠着你，不行啊？”

那一双深邃眼睛直勾勾看着他，眼里满是勾引。

咕，艺兴咽了口唾沫，只觉嘴巴更干了。

“也行……”

小吴总满意地笑起来，轻轻推了艺兴一把，让人坐到椅子上，然后解开自己的皮带拉下内裤，露出那根又硬又长的性器官。

“给你，含着吧。”

艺兴舔了舔嘴唇，一手扶着小吴总的大腿，一手握住硬热的鸡巴，接着张开嘴，先舔了一口表皮暴起的青筋，再含住硬胀龟头吸了吸，最后一点一点吃进嘴里。

他前后晃着脑袋给人口交，舌头也绕着冠状沟舔弄，舔一会儿再戳一戳马眼，像贪吃的小动物，把马眼里流出的腺液全卷进口中，他故意咂了咂嘴，用软趴趴的音调夸小吴总的东西好吃。

“是吧？”小吴总摸着艺兴的眼尾，“我攒了好久呢，就怕兴儿觉得不够浓。”

一听这人真的为了自己不要大姑娘的穴，艺兴兴奋到毛孔大张，后穴也开始发痒。他眼神都朦胧了，放松口腔把鸡巴全吃进去，让龟头撞着喉咙，一下一下地给小吴总做深喉。

见艺兴吃得喜欢，小吴总也特别兴奋，一边虚着眼睛欣赏漂亮的上目线，一边抓住艺兴发顶晃腰操干这张嘴巴。

呼……真是，爽到浑身都酥麻，灵活的舌头像蛇一般缠着鸡巴，又是按摩又是舔的；不断分泌的口水顺着嘴角流下去，鸡巴抽出来时都是水亮亮的一整根，耻毛都湿了。

小吴总满足地叹息着，仰起下巴吞咽发干的喉咙，嘶……怎么还开始吸他了……

正爽着，艺兴却突然松开嘴，装出一副可怜模样，委屈巴巴说：“你快射了。”

这不废话，就这种舔法，换别人怕是早就交代出去，也就他身经百战，能扛得住艺兴极富技巧性的口活——估计跟那个阿烈练了不少回吧。

小吴总被自己的脑补气得不要不要，哑着嗓子命令艺兴趴在椅子上，屁股撅好，把穴眼儿掰开等他操。

艺兴求之不得，不过……

“再说吧，”他站起来整理衣服，“这是库房，这么多狮头看着，多不好意思。”

小吴总不愿意了，把艺兴按回椅子上，黑着脸说：“故意吊我胃口？”

“没啊，我真的害羞。”

扯！都拉着他跟自己师弟搞3p，害羞个鬼！

小吴总深吸一口气，皮笑肉不笑，“行，那我求你，兴儿，求求你，让我操你吧。”

“可是——”

“奴才的鸡巴疼得要死，求兴儿少爷给治治。”

“我又不是大夫，你疼就去医院看啊。”

好婊，好绿茶。

小吴总那股子邪火快窜到头顶，“没关系，兴儿少爷的骚穴能治好奴才的命根子。”

一番话说得咬牙切齿——他小吴总求过谁啊？向来都是别人求他操，如今竟也沦落到巴巴求着这个人给他操。

唉，谁让他折在这小狐狸手里了。

“真心求我？”小狐狸的上目线狡黠却可爱。

小吴总忍着火点了点头，“是，真心求求兴儿少爷。”

“那我就——”

“废你妈的话！”

小吴总忍不下去了，抓着艺兴的胳膊把人按在墙上，三两下脱了裤子，而后扶着鸡巴卡进臀缝色情地蹭着那里。

啪啪啪，他进去之前不忘打几下屁股，算是报复这小狐狸吊他胃口。

小狐狸眨巴眨巴眼睛挤出几滴眼泪，“你怎么打我啊……我不做了……我要去找阿烈……”

这还了得？一听这话小吴总彻底气炸了，他一口咬在艺兴后脖颈上，像急于交配的公狗，连扩张都不做，鸡巴直直顶进母狗的穴眼儿。

是真的疼，也真的害怕，艺兴怕了小吴总要撕碎他的气势，他忙不迭求饶。可身后男人正在气头上，再加上妒火中烧，便没搭理他，自顾自地操干后穴。

“啊啊！——疼……你轻点……”

艺兴白了脸蛋，回头试图用眼神让小吴总冷静下来，可一只手伸过来按住他的脑袋，他只能听见一阵阵粗重喘息，像暴雨前的飓风。

硬热粗大的器官在屁股里胡乱抽插着，野蛮地撑开肉壁，重重捣弄敏感位置。鼠蹊撞着屁股嗵嗵作响，肉肉的屁股被撞得直打颤。

啪，又是一巴掌扇在屁股上，小吴总咬着艺兴的耳垂发狠：“还气我吗？嗯？还在我面前提你师弟吗？”

“我错了……啊……你、你别……”

小狐狸终于肯承认错误，讨好地扭着屁股配合身后男人的操干节奏。男人是没轻重，但无意间挑动了他的被虐欲——不对，是正中他的要害，他迷恋旁人爱慕他占有他的要害。

一想到这点，艺兴就兴奋得浑身充血，下面那根东西也硬硬地翘起来，晃啊晃的，铃口流出不少腺液。

“你慢点……”

小狐狸软趴趴地求饶，还用水汪汪的上目线看他，小吴总一下就心软了，低头看了眼两腿间柔软，那处让他蹂躏得都肿起来，他有点儿心虚，这才反应上自己气昏了头。

他抱起艺兴坐到椅子上，拿九浅一深的频率在穴眼儿里抽插。没一会儿，那里面就让他操得流水，鸡巴擦过肉壁咕叽咕叽的响，好听的直教人脑袋发晕。

“兴儿少爷好厉害，才操了你几下？嗯？奴才的命根子就不疼了。”

小狐狸回头乜他一眼，哼哼唧唧说：“那你——”

“你他妈给，我，拔，出，来。”

一句咬牙切齿说得话打断两人欢好。

库房门不知道什么时候打开了，阿烈阴着脸站在那儿。

艺兴心中叫苦连迭，生怕师弟又用那些玩具折磨他，他想从小吴总怀里挣脱，却被一把按回去，鸡巴直直顶上G点，他尖叫一声，精水就这么被操出来了。

小吴总还在火上浇油，说什么真是好熟悉的场景，又挤兑阿烈别忍着了，当心阳痿。

“阳痿你妈，叫你拔出来听不懂吗？！”

“就不。”

“……操。”

阿烈快步走过来，先把艺兴从小吴总身上刨开，接着举起拳头要往小吴总脸上挥。

“烈烈……”

软趴趴黏糊糊的一声打断阿烈动作，而后一双手伸来解开他的皮带，师哥跪在地上，顶着一张高潮后的脸在他胯上蹭来蹭去，淫兽一般，上目线饥渴地看着他。

“师哥？”

师哥笑了笑，“烈烈。”

真他妈——师哥什么时候这样叫过他？从小到大将近二十年，从来都只叫他“阿烈”。简直会心一击。

阿烈愣住，愣愣看师哥张嘴含着他那根东西，一边舔一边拿上目线勾引他。

“烈烈不要生气……”师哥的脸蛋贴住鸡巴蹭了蹭，脸颊上留下几道亮晶晶痕迹，“师哥的嘴巴给烈烈用，好不好？”

艺兴说着，将那东西一整根吃进嘴里，像他给小吴总做得那样，放松口腔让龟头一下下挤进喉咙，卖力地做着深喉动作。

再大的火也没了，阿烈无奈叹气，又不甘心地问：“师哥的心就不能只给我一个人吗？”

不等艺兴说话，小吴总就插嘴道：“兴儿要选一个才行，说，是不是要选我？”

小狐狸松开嘴里的东西，可怜的下垂眼在两个男人间看来看去，半晌，低低笑了一声，“我又不是只有屁股能用——”他指了指嘴巴，“这里可以给另一个人哦……”

“三个人多快乐，我两个都喜欢，选不出来。”

“……”

“要么都要，要么都不要，你们知道我的。”

——看是答应我，还是去找别人，你们选吧。

他就这样轻易把选择题还给两个男人。阿烈和小吴总对视一眼，皆看明白对方眼里的情绪——选个屁啊，认输算了。

艺兴回到椅子上跪趴下来，舔了舔嘴唇，晃了晃屁股，用迷醉的神情看着两个男人：“快点啊，”他摇了摇看不见的狐狸尾巴，一字一句说：“我好饿，请喂饱我吧。”

满屋的狮头看着三个人陷入情欲的陷阱，看着那只小狐狸有多享受被人爱慕，如果它们会思考，一定觉得这小狐狸淫乱过头。

可那又如何，艺兴发出一声黏黏的呻吟，夹紧后穴，害身后的男人直喘粗气，疯了般晃着公狗腰肏他，透亮的淫水溅出来，从臀缝到腿根都是湿答答的，他扭着腰配合男人操干的节奏，塌腰送臀套弄屁股里胀大的鸡巴，肚子都被顶起鼓包。

“吃啊，别光顾屁着股爽，嘴巴不想爽了吗？”

面前男人揪起他的头发，硬热的东西生生顶开喉咙，操穴似的操他的嘴。

嘴角被撑得好疼，可是好喜欢，那股腥臊的男性味道让他无比兴奋，射过一次的阴茎又勃起了，滴出来的腺液拉成透明细丝掉下来。他用指尖沾了一些，当着两个男人的面涂在奶尖上。

“那我这里呢？”小狐狸捏起奶尖，“没有人要舔吗？有两个呢，你们不用抢了。”

男人们好受用，一个凑过来舔弄那处，一边舔一边把两人胯下东西握在手里揉搓，黏腻腺液一股一股涌出来，搞得两根东西水光油亮；另一个还在卖力操他的穴，但手早就伸过来拿指甲掐他的奶尖。

好疼啊，那么用力，又要留一身青紫，不过小狐狸不在乎这些，在他看来，那是他俘获两个男人的功勋章，足以让他骄傲好久。

“骚货……夹紧点……”

身后男人粗喘着发号施令，他便乖乖听话，乖乖夹紧了穴眼儿。穴里嫩肉蠕动着，像一张嘴吸着男人的东西。男人被他吸得要发疯，狠命抽插几十下后，放松鼠蹊射了进去。大股大股的热烫白汁冲刷着肉壁，射得肚子都鼓起来。

小狐狸忍着高潮时的酥麻，弯下腰重新含住面前男人的鸡巴，快速吞吐了十几下，只觉一股黏糊糊的东西射进嘴里，那么浓，齿缝都被填满了。

咕，他咽下精液，满足地舔了舔嘴唇，再张开嘴让男人看清楚他真的乖乖吞了精。

“谢谢……”

他又挖出屁股里的精液，放在口中嘬了下，手指抽出来时还不舍地舔干净指尖，“我今天吃得好饱，谢谢你们喂我。”

请，明天再来。


End file.
